heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Winchxster's coding page and stuff
winchester= W I N C H E S T E R > belongs to winchxster < appearance Winchester is very short. She's not skinny, but she is not large either, just very muscular (she used to sport). The dragonet is average, but if you squint she's quite pretty. Winchester's main scales are a very dull burgundy. Her underscales are black, and so is her wing membrane. Much like a NightWing, she does have the little 'stars' in her wings, but they are blood red instead of white. She has large violet eyes and bat-like ears. She has an oddly long tail, and her overall build is more reminiscent of a SkyWing. However, her horns, legs, and snout gives away the fact she is a NightWing hybrid. Winchester was two ear piercings in both of her large ears. She despises any sort of makeup, and she will only wear it for formal events. Winchester's fashion sense is very 90s grunge. She wears ripped, baggy jeans and lives and breathes flannels and band tees. She has terrible vision, so she wears glasses. These glasses are basically John Lennon glasses and she is very much in love with them personality Winchester is quite extroverted. she's loud, dramatic, and very passionate and well-spoken when it comes to politics. She's rational, and she is very unemotional when it comes to making choices. Anxiety is winchester's middle name, and she will regularly read into every little thing, especially when it comes from academics; school\grades is where most of her anxiety stems from. If you don't really know winchester, she is seen as kind of cold, snippy, tough, and almost a rebel without a cause type. However, this is more of a facade to seem cool and eDgY. She's sarcastic and loves sardonic and dark humor with all her heart. However, she is not a fan of offensive and mean jokes. Winchester is a very music and art orientented dragoness. She adores musicals (her fave is les mis), and she does every musical possible. She is considered musically gifted, as she plays seven instruments (ukulele, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass guitar, piano, french horn, percussion). She's also the lead singer and founder of her band Pizza Party Disaster. She is also considered to be a very good artist, but she's very good at people. Winchester is considered to be one of the most intelligent in her grade (she takes classes above her grade level), however she has no common sense. She's extremely liberal and open-minded when it comes to social issues. Winchester has extreme anxiety issues with grades, but she also has anxiety when it comes to social events. It isn't as bad, but it does lead to some awkward conversations. She has zero social skills, and she will accidentally flirt with others. She loves bad puns, and sometimes she'll use them to start a conversation. when she wants to flirt, she usually quotes Castiel from supernatural, "i gripped you tight and raised you from predition." She's an odd one. She is obsessed with death, philosophy, and the future. She is so focused on the future that she already knows exactly where she wants to go to college, and she has a plan on how she will do it. Winchester really, really, really wants to be a movie director, but a history teacher is her backup plan. abilities *nothing note-worthy *really good at public speaking *good writer *okay artist *musical ability x2 *actually really good at singing, acting, and dancing *theatre. is. why. she. lives. *strong fire since both nightwings and skywings breathe it *strong flier (skywing wings) *can't do any cool nightwing stuff or skywing stuff history Winchester's history isn't sad at all. She's lived a pretty swell life. She lives in a normal household with her parents and her five siblings. They don't have any real familial issues, besides the ocassional argument. She only has a tight knit group of friends, mostly from theatre, band, and dragonethood. She's a bit of a legend at the middle school. She's the reason why the director doesn't let people mess around backstage during rehearsals. Eversight and her had to 'practice' a scene for 'peter pan jr.' Winchester was captain hook and Eversight was smee. Eversight had to throw Winchester over his shoulder and being the idiots they were did this in an enclosed space. Minutes later, winchester was sent to the hospital with a concussion. She's also the reason why there's a mysterious blood stain backstage, that's where she hit her head. Last year on the way to rehearsal for Dracula, Winchester was hit by car. She was fine, and it became a huge meme among the cast. Winchester really does love her friends. Only recently has her life hit a little bit of a rocky path. She was recently diagnosed with depression, general anxiety disorder, and a very mild case of ADHD. Winchester wasn't really affected by this, she takes antidepressents and a beta blocker due to heart issues from the past. nothing super noteworthy, her life is okay. Winchester loves her family, friends, and teachers and right now, her life is the best it could be. relationships sigyn : winchester really likes sigyn! she doesn't know her super well yet, but she does agree with her on a bunch of things (thor being awful, loki being misunderstood, MCU being 11\10). their personalities are pretty similar, and she overall likes the dragoness. evening ocean: winchester likes evening. their personalities are fairly similar, except winchester is crazy extroverted. evening comes across as very sweet and quiet to winchester. she is reminded of her youngest sister when she sees evening. they both thrist after knowledge, so they have common goals. she overall likes evening. pomegranate: winchester appreciates pomegranate's very brutal honestly, and she can totally relate to her klutziness. they are on the smae wave-length, as they are both totally sarcastic nerds. winnie relates to her on a cellular level and likes her company. coyote: winchester doesn't know her super well, but she admires coyote's sense of loyalty and bravery. she's slightly intimidatedby her, but overall she has a positive view of her! shadowhunter: another dragon winchester doesn't know super well. she would love to get to know her better and see her true colors. from what she has seen, the dragoness is a bit quiet but very noble and loyal, two qualities that winnie admires. emu: winchester relates to emu's clumsiness, and she loves her sense of humor! she doesn't know emu all that well, or has really talked to them, but she would love to get to know them better! jacaranda: winnie doesn't know her all that well, but from what she has seen she likes her. winchester relates to her deep research obsession and procrastation. she would love to get to know her better! hosanna: winchester admires sanna's kindness and sweet personality. she heavily admires her and her artistic ability. she would love to get to know hosanna better! stormbreak: winchester doesn't know them very well, but she has heard a lot about them. she admires their coding and their art, but she is slightly intimidated by them. she hopes to get to know them better in the near future! elena: winchester relates to elena's competive spirit, but definitely not in the athletic sense. she doesn't know elena super well, but winchester loves her coding. although winchester herself is not that shy, she can relate to elena's timidity in showing her work. overall, winchester likes her, and she really hopes she'll get to know her better! gemma: winchester doesn't know gemma very well, but she has only heard positive things about her! she has a positive view of gemma, and she appreciates her kindness towards others. winchester hopes they can get to know each other better! wings: winchester thinks wings is very cool! she loves that another dragon loves musicals and is another sky\night hybrid. she also can relate to her anxiety, as she is going through the same exact thing. although her main trigger is not public speaking, she definitely understands what wings is going through. she overall finds wings an overall good dragon and would love to get to know her better! maple: winchester finds maple a bit grumpy, but she can kinda see under her tough exterior. she admires her independent spirit and sarcasm. sarcasm is the best humor, as winchester would say. she wishes maple were more confident in her writing abilities and thinks she's awesome and hopes to know her better! eversight: winchester loves eversight like a brother. they've been best friends since they might in 6th grade. eversight also plays electric guitar and backup vocals in the band. winchester gushes about him to everyone, her love for him cannot be explained in words. trivia *obsessed w\ loki from mcu *obsessed with marvel in general *she's overly scared of drowning and hypothermia *went as loki for halloween. her bud went as thor. *winchester is jewish, in case people wanted to know :\ *her birthday is march 31 *she loves old vintage clothes bc she's a hipster duh *likes saying, "it's called fashion sweetie. look it up." gallery winchester by dragonarrow! <3 winchester by nibby! <3 |-|nuqi= nuqi|female|sandwing|the lonely merchant sinking well into the crimson cloud waiting for this thing to spit me out i'm swimming in my head maps a drag you crack my tongue jaws hanging like an accordion let's hope nobody's here a p p e a r a n c e Nuqi could be a model if she wasn't so rough around the edges. She's considered very beautiful amongst other SandWings, and she is used to being hit on by customers. Nuqi is a lean dragoness, with long legs and a swan-like curved neck. She is dainty appearing and doll-like, with large, stunning blue eyes. Her scales are the color of pale sand, her horns are shiny maghony, and her underbelly is pure white. Nuqi also has a ton of dark brown 'freckles' all over her snout and fin. Her fin is very large and extra wavy, and is also pure white like her underbelly. Nuqi's wings are very large and elegant in comparison with her body size, as she is very small. Her wing membrane is a faded gold. She is scarred a bit, and particullary has a long scar reached from her fin to her cheek from an angry customer. Nuqi also has one blue feather earring in her right ear, which was a gift from her late brother, Saghir. it was a different state of mind a different state of mind a different state of mind a different state of mind p e r s o n a l i t y Nuqi is a quiet and introverted dragoness. She's relatively reserved and sometimes even somber-looking. The dragoness's typical calmness is eerie in a way, same with her low stress levels. Although she can be paranoid sometimes of others, and she is always on the look ot for 'sketchy' dragons. Her overly curious and inquisitive nature aids her in this. However, Nuqi hates talking about herself. The young SandWing work in sales, so she is very persuasive when needs be. Nuqi is very good at lying and being deceptive, but she despises when dragons break promises, which is very hypocritical of her, since she lies for a living. She is a lot more intelligent than she gives herself credit for, but it's more of an emotional intelligence. She relates to others easily and is an empath. Nuqi is a kind, understanding, and helpful dragoness. She adores the simple things in life, such as petty gossip and cute dragons. Nuqi secretly wants to get away from the hustle and bustle of her job and become a painter. She's a beautiful painter, but due to her financial crisis, she is forced into being a con-man. Nuqi also secretly wants to settle down and have lots of dragonets, as she loves them. give me a reason and i will hold you strawberry flavored lightning bolt like everybody else can't reach the counter but i feel so the ocean make it in the overalls tonight someone else h i s t o r y Nuqi was born into an impoverished family. Her father, Thabir, was the breadwinner of the family, worked 24\7 to provide for his family. Nuqi's mother, Hazin, was a frail, young thing and did not work, as she had three hungry dragonets to care for. Nuqi had two brothers, Madh and Saghir. Madh was the oldest and Saghir was the youngest. Due to Thabir never coming home, Madh acted as the father-figure of Nuqi and Saghir. Nuqi always knew though, her father would come home eventually. Until one day, he didn't. Hazin was in dire shock over the disappearance of her mate, and couldn't bear the undying pain. Nuqi noticed her mother never looked the same, the constant smile in her eyes was diminished. Nuqi, Madh, and Saghir would spend days searching for food and a job. They went for days without eating. Those days turned to weeks, and those weeks turned to months. The starvation reached its highest and little Saghir passed away. The disappearance of Thabir was difficult for her mother, but this was too much to bear. Hazin walked out of the door, and she never returned. The police suspected suicide, but it was just Madh and Nuqi now. Madh and Nuqi made a pact to always be there for each other, no matter the circumstances. They each found a job, and they were able to thrive in such a dark time. However, then Madh found a dragon who caught his fancy. He ran away from home, breaking his former promise to always be there for Nuqi. Nuqi was now all alone, and she still suffers from trust issues over this event till this very day. She now travels the SandWing kingdom, wandering from home to home, to sell her disgusting little trinkets. it was a different state of mind a different state of mind a different state of mind a different state of mind r e l a t i o n s h i p s Saleh: Thabir: Nuqi loved her father. She has his little girl, and he was someone she knew she could always trust. His disappearance ruined her pure thoughts of others. To this day, she wonders where her father is. Hazin: Nuqi is angry at her mother for just leaving, but at the same time, she can't blame her mother. Hazin was overwhelmed with grief, but to Nuqi, that is not an excuse to leave two starving dragonets. She still loves her though, and even though she was ruled a suicide, she wonders if she is out there with her father. Madh: Nuqi hates him. He broke their bonding promise, and to Nuqi, breaking promises is purely wrong. She is furious at him, and she hopes to never see him again. Saghir: Nuqi loved her youngest brother. She still cries over his death, especialy since he was so little and innocent. she knows what i mean she tells me to stay here she knows what i mean that's where i'll find a different state of mind t r i v i a - Nuqi is Arabic for pure (نقي) - Her family's names are all Arabic too! Thabir means persist (ثابر), Hazin means wistful (حزين), Madh means praise (مدح), and Saghir means small (صغير). |-|category page=